Vanished Turnabout
by Banica Mario
Summary: Two Prosecutors: one dead, one missing, all in 6 minutes. Phoenix comes across the news by accident and finds out that he knows this missing prosecutor! Will he go and find his friend or leave him be?  Possible spoilers...
1. Chp 1: One less prosecutor in the world

**Vanished Turnabout**

Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction, I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney or anything that relates to it)**

Author's Note: Might contain spoilers that Im unaware of (I know theres one but there might be others that I missed out by accident. . But do enjoy it c:

* * *

April 12, 11.59 PM

Location: Unknown

A lone, dark figure stood in the alley way of Los Angeles, the home city to the country's best District Prosecutor and the world's miracle winning Lawyer. He slipped his hand in to his pocket and took out a phone. The screen lit up the bottom half of his face; it wasn't angular- it was much smoother than that. His brown puppy dog eyes focused in to the screen and pressed a button. He placed the handset by his ear and said, "Meet me by _that_ church my old chum. I'll be waiting. Make sure you bring _it _over with you or else."

Out in the cold, the man waited and waited, his arms wrapped around himself. Mist began to crawl around the area; the shining moon and the glittering stars were no longer visible, the moulding gravestones and its sealed crypts had almost been engulfed. An old statue nearby looked like it was being spirited away. A few minutes later, a slightly taller figure approached the latter man and handed something to him.

"Here's what you want, now give what I need...Or do you not want to get your name cleared tomorrow?" One of them said. The voice was deep and harsh- there is no doubt that this was a man.

"I haven't got what you need unfortunately..." The other said. The voice was smooth and sophisticated. "I do, however, have something that will sink in to your head." He brushed his pockets and took something out. The shape was barely recognisable but it slightly resembled a weapon; he pointed it towards the other man's head. He held his hand up in defence and retreated slowly, the gravel crunching beneath his feet.

"I-I don't want any trouble..." he said, his voice slightly shaking. The silhouette with the weapon advanced towards him, forcing the victim to fall backwards on the floor. He looked up, fear filled his eyes.

A gunshot.

April 13, 12.01 AM

Location: Unknown

Miles Edgeworth walked in to the night after hearing the ring of a gunshot. He wore his usual light red nightwear and on top of that was a soft burgundy bathrobe with his pure leather work shoes. He grabbed a torch on his way out and flashed it all over the place, searching for the sound's source. His eyelids drooped down due to the eerie silence. It was all quiet; too quiet. He froze nonchalantly. A rustling noise came from a bush behind him; he spun around and shone the light on it. There was nothing there.

_Lack of sleep is really affecting my ability to judge things, _Edgeworth told himself mildly. _Next thing, I'll feel like I'm being watched or followed._

He shrugged and carried on with his search under the moon lit sky. Edgeworth felt something wet and greasy. He shone the torch on his feet and saw a pool of red liquid. He felt nauseated at the sight of blood and staggered backwards. Suddenly, an object sliced through the air. Unaware of the flying object, it hit him square on the face. The force threw his head back along and fell on the hard ground. The torch flickered on and off as he lay there unconscious.

That was where he last stood, the great prosecutor had fallen.

The shadowy figure returned and looked down at the man who is now dead to the world with disgust. A victorious smirk crawled up his face and kicked the body as if it was a punch bag.

"_Still think you're the best lawyer? Well, not anymore..."_

_

* * *

_Will put on the next few chapters every Thursday/Friday night :B They do get longer. Please review, they're greatly appreciated and constructive critism would help too. :3_  
_


	2. Chp 2: Raiding the Police Dept

_**A/N: Alright! Here chapter 2. Im hoping I got the fact correct. if i didn't feel free to send me a message so i can change it :B**_

**_Ace Attorney dun belong to me _**

_I don't think theres any spoilers but there might be. Just letting you know...xD_

* * *

April 20, 10.00AM

Location: Wright and Co. Offices 

Phoenix Wright sat lazily behind the stacks of paper on his desk. Maya brought in some paperwork for him to do while he's not in court. The office was untidy as ever, the books on the shelves collecting dust on them and the rest of them scattered across the floor. There was a mountain of scrunched papers right next to the overflowing rubbish bin, previous evidences were all over the sofa and Charley the plant was slowly passing away with dehydration.

"Do I have to do all of this?" Wright finally said, fiddling with his pen. He looked up to see if Maya was still watching that kid's programme, _The Steel Samurai_ or _The Jammin' Ninja_ but she wasn't there. _"Hmm...Maybe I could just hide this somewhere..."_

Out of the blue, Maya rushed in to the room shouting with today's newspaper held firmly on her hand. "Nick! Nick! Look at this!"

"What is it now Maya? I hope it isn't some kind of children's convention again..." Nick groaned at the thought of dressing up as a kid's cartoon character and going to a place where fans in costumes meet and take pictures. "Besides, I haven't got the money for it. You're not even helping me pay for the rent and the bills! My wallet does not print out money unlike _his_!"

The room fell silent.

"Maya..." He said softly. Maya looked like she just lost her precious Steel Samurai DVDs. "What's wrong?"

She approached Nick and shoved the newspaper in his face. He grabbed it and took at good look at it; the bold title caught his eye first: _"__**District Prosecutor has gone over the Edge...or was He?**__"_

"Edgeworth...died?" Nick asked confused by all the things that are happening quickly.

Maya shook her head and pointed at the large paragraph on the paper. "I think you should read it, Nick," she recommended and sat down on the settee.

'_Los Angeles' best District Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth has been reported missing just yesterday. His whereabouts remains unknown for now; however, a witness has stepped forward and told the press that they know his current location. They claim to have seen him walking late at night. The Police took the witness in for interrogation, but no further information has been released.'_

"Edgeworth is missing?"

"Well, that what the news says. His disappearance is all over the news. It is pretty sudden." Maya snatched the remote from Nick's jacket pocket and switched the channel over to the news. His face fell as the news came flooding in.

"Miles Edgeworth...

...Disappeared...

...Witness claims...gun...

..Is he dead or alive...?"

Nick stood up abruptly and slipped on his jacket on the way out. "Come on Maya!" He called out, racing down the corridor. "Oh, switch the TV off and lock the Office!" 

April 20, 10.30AM

Location: Police Headquarters

The Headquarters was filled with people running all over the place. Some sped in and out of the entrance and some stood around waving files at each other. Nick and Maya cautiously stepped in to the reception area and every one turned to look at them; they felt the tense atmosphere rise as the silence sustained. Nick smiled sheepishly, waving his hand like he knew all of them. "Uh…Hey," he greeted, and then everyone went back to their busy lives. They continued to shout at one another as if they were all deaf; papers are now being thrown around at each other, some of the fragile evidences that stood on the untidy desks were shattered all over the Headquarters floor.

"Nick," Maya whispered to Nick and he knelt down so that he could hear her. "Where and how are we supposed to find him here? This place is a mess..."

"Maya," he sighed, "I'm trying to get a certain person's attention. Maybe we could find _his_ partner in crime here."

"I don't think he would be here though..." Her face fell with disappointment. "Seeing as _he_ always gives him the pay cut. He wouldn't be able to..."

"Don't lose hope," he said and placed his hand on her shoulders. She looked up to his eyes and smiled warmly, he smiled back. "We'll find him!"

Phoenix and Maya went through aisles after aisles but they couldn't find that certain man who might know about the missing Edgeworth since he was the one who knew him longer. All they saw was a bunch of policemen and detectives arguing about a case, it isn't about someone disappearing all of a sudden but it was about a murder. The men left the place to retrieve their coffees; Nick slyly slipped under the table and hid there. Some of the files were left behind on the desk, Maya pointed towards them.

"They left some paperwork Nick!" She mouthed badly.

"They... let... sum... cater wart?" He replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Paperwork and files!"

"Ahh..." Nick nodded and felt the top of the desk for some paper. He let his hand crawl across the wood, scavenging for an odd texture. "Eureka!"

Near the door, Maya quietly celebrated. Nick showed her the thumbs up and looked behind her. "Behind you!" he whispered, pointing viciously behind her.

Maya gave him a look and pointed towards herself. "What about me?"

"Behind you!" He shouted and snuck out of the Boarding Room window. Luckily, the room was on the ground floor. Nick peered on top of the Window sill; he still had his fingers pointed behind Maya.

"Nick, Stop fooling around! Your friend's missing and now you're just playing around instead of helping him?" Maya nagged and crossed her arms. She pivoted on her heels and strode out of the room, but a large man with a scruffy light brown coat, a bandage on his chin and brown hair appeared in front of her eyes.

"What do you think you're doin' pal?" He yelled in Maya's face. He looked at the girl, almost intimidating her_. Long black hair, check. Necklace with a jade green number nine pendant, check. Acolyte clothes, check. This must be her all right..._the man thought. "Hey, you're...you're...Spikey Hair's assistant! Or was it Hairy Butz? Umm...what's your name...You're Maya Fey right, pal?"

He exclaimed, grinning as if he just won something for once in his life.

Maya stared back at the man, her cheeks puffed out. Then she smiled and bowed. "Detective Gumshoe!" She greeted delightfully. "It's been some time!"

"Yeah, I suppose so pal..." He paused and scratched his head. "Say, what are you doing in this Briefing Room? This place if off limits to unauthorised members!"

"Oh, umm I'm sorry detective but it was Nick's idea!" She giggled and pointed towards the window. Gumshoe sighed and strolled towards the window. Nick hid under the sill, hoping that he wouldn't be found out. As Gumshoe leaned out of the window, he stayed as still as he can, his eyes shot from left to right, and up and down. The greenery of the precinct should cover him even if he is wearing cerulean coloured clothes.

While the Detective was busy looking for the man in a conspicuous blue suit, Maya seized some more files with Edgeworth's name on it. Whilst looking at the Edgeworth files, another file with the same date as Edgeworth's disappearance on it caught her eyes and quickly slipped it down her clothes. She placed her hands behind her back and smiled innocently before Gumshoe.

He stomped towards Maya, breathing heavily and his eyebrows knotted in annoyance. "Are ya playing around with me again pal?"

"Nope. I think Nick's being a wuss today, Detective, so he ran away! Poor little Nicky." She replied, acting disappointedly. Maya slowly retraced her steps towards the exit and waved at the confused detective. "I guess I'll see you later then!"

Maya sprinted around the ground floor of the building. The police and the detectives were still squabbling about their jobs. She went past them and they didn't even notice, they presumed that it was just a gust of wind; it's not like a child would sneak in to the Police Headquarters and smuggle some case files out. Well they thought wrong. The doors opened and Maya ran for it. Outside, Nick was standing behind a pillar, looking very enraged about the comment Maya said about him; he waved his hand and directed her back to his office.

* * *

_**Hmm...Not much of a cliffhanger xD but hope you enjoyed it. Review pease :3 Comments and critisms appreciated. Next chap up next week, same day or friday.**_


	3. Old Times

**_A/N: Chapter 3 Yaaaaaayy Though This has spoilers from Case 4 of the first game and Im not sure if its accurate (or how major the spoilers is but its my interpretation of it); it has been some time since I played it. Enjoy anyways xD_**

* * *

Chapter 3 

April 20, 12.21PM

Location: Wright and Co.

Phoenix got back to his office first and settled down behind his desk once again. He looked around his same old office which was handed to him by his dead mentor. A couple of shelves here and there, few paintings, Charley and other things that have stayed the same ever since Mia left. He sifted through a tray of old paperwork and placed them under the desk. There was a picture of him and his childhood best friends underneath a small pile of unused form which the Prosecutor kept sending him. He slid it from the pile and looked at it; a soft smile crept up his face. Nick, Miles and Larry Butz were standing next to each other, looking gleeful.

"_Reminiscing never felt this happy...before."_

_15 years ago..._

_Everybody was doing PE and Phoenix was left on his own because he had a cold. He always has a cold, even in the summer! This was the day when they had to bring in their monthly money for their lunches for a month; each student had to bring at least $35 inside an envelope._

_Suddenly, one of the student's money has been stolen and Phoenix was the only one without an alibi and everyone else does. His classmates accused him of stealing, and then the teacher joined in as well._

_The next day, the teacher decided to have a class trial._

"_This class trial is now in session!" A student yelled and everyone fell silent._

"_What is the crime of the accused?" The teacher asked her pupils._

"_Phoenix stole our money!"_

"_Yeah! He's the only one who wasn't doing anything when we were all doing PE!"_

"_I say he should pay!"_

_Nick felt all the pressure being piled on top of him. He looked around him helplessly. There wasn't anybody defending him. No one. He never felt so alone in his life, tears started to stream down his face but he wiped them off trying to stay strong. There was a tiny glint of hope left somewhere inside him._

"_But Miss!" Another student shouted out, his finger was pointing towards the lady. He wore a small, red bow tie and blue shorts and jacket. His eyes sparkled with pride. "There isn't enough evidence to prove that Phoenix actually stole the money!"_

"_Miles, what are you saying? It is your money that was stolen after all. You can't just let him off easily," she shot back._

"_It wasn't him though!" Someone next to the boy who objected to the teacher shouted, rocking on his chair. "Like Edgey said, you don't have enough stuff to show that it was really Phoenix!"_

_The class suddenly started to shout at the two defenders of the weak. Some threw their fists up in the air and stomped their feet. Some even banged the tables. The teacher quieted the class down and finally concluded: "Phoenix, it is not your fault that Miles' money was stolen." Then she looked at Miles, "I will pay for the money lost Miles, don't worry about it and Larry, why did you even get in to this?"_

_Phoenix now felt that there was someone out there who looks out for him. Ever since then Phoenix, Miles and Larry became best friends and a couple of days before Edgeworth suddenly moved, they took a picture of them to remind them of the old times. 15 or so years later, the trio are still together.  
_

"Nick?" 

Nick continued to stare at the picture, as if nobody was there in front of him.

"Nick! Hello?" Maya waved yellow files across Nick's face.

Then he looked at Maya. Eventually.

"Oh, Hello Maya. What have you got there?" he asked, eyeing the file.

"It's the folder we took from the detective remember?" She replied, snickering. Nick put his hands out and there she placed the file. He skimmed through the papers for any important information regarding his disappearance. Where, when and how and why? Why would he disappear anyway? He has a good job, good house, good car and he even has a license! In a flash, he saw what he needed. If he was killed, then what was the criminal's motive? 

"Location: Hedgeworth Gardens; near the graveyards and the church.

Time of disappearance: April 13, 12.01 AM

Items found around the area: Gun with two missing bullets, a torch and a shoe.

Possible witness:...?"

Maya hovered next to Nick, who was more interested about Edgeworth's will statement which was written on the same page. "Maya, give it up. I don't think you'll inherit anything from him."

"Maybe I could!" She retorted.

"...You're not even related to Edgeworth," Wright snorted.

"Oohhh! Thanks for ruining my day Nick!"

Nick rolled his eyes as Maya stormed out of his sight, moaning. He delved deeper and deeper in to the file, trying to pin point some more evidence or perhaps some written testimony from that 'witness' the news mentioned earlier in the day. "Aha! Found it!" Nick took the paper out and ran after Maya. He pulled the door open and looked around the corridors. It was empty. Nick thought about where Maya would go off to at this time of the day... or perhaps she's having a hissy fit in Kurain Village? He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, _why is she my assistant again? _Nick carried the files under his arms and heaved himself towards Kurain Village.

* * *

**_Mmm yeah. its shorter than the last one. :v Hope you enjoyed it nevertherless. Review plz :3_**


	4. Coincidences

_**Chapter Foouurr~ Still hoping I got the facts right in this one because I dunno... xD Enjoy nevertheless and review if you liek the story thus far or nawt.**_

_**Ace attorney dun belong to me and that stuff  
**_

* * *

April 20, 3.40PM

Location: Kurain Village 

"_Trees, trees and more trees..."_

The train has been travelling for more than two hours now, the tracks cut across the large gap between the small isolated village and the large city of Los Angeles. Nick had nothing on him except for some files that they have smuggled out of L.A. Police Headquarters and trees that shot past his eyes like a bullet. He stared at them, wondering about everything that he had asked himself a while ago. How, why, where, when? All these questions seemed like an impossible, twisted riddle to him. With no help other help other than Maya and her channelling skills and a hopeless Detective that will be fired very soon, this will be one of his most difficult task yet, but his curiosity will pay a hefty price.

The locomotive entered a dark tunnel; there was nothing to see out there. Pitch black. And yet, Nick glanced out of the window only to see his own reflection, it mimicked every single movement that his eyes made. He quickly looked away at his sorrowful mirror image and focused back on to the files. Then he suddenly realised that both of the dates were the same: April 12. His eyes widened in shock as he flicked the pages. 

"_April 12, 11.59 PM- Gavin Murder_

_A man was reported dead after being shot at point blank range at around April 13, 12.05AM._

_Coincidently, a witness saw this man being shot and is also the last person to see the missing Prosecutor in the same night._

_Evidence found at the crime scene: same as the Edgeworth disappearance case which is attached to this._

_Suspects: As for now the main suspect is: Miles Edgeworth – note: was reported missing the next day but was present at the time of the murder._

_Kristoph Gavin: is believed to be the last person who saw the victim and is also the older brother of Mr. Klavier Gavin (the victim)."_

"_So Gavin was behind this murder and Edgeworth's disappearance?" _Nick pondered as the train slowed down to a halt. He felt a slight jolt which sent his briefcase flying on his face. After dealing with a stubborn piece of luggage, he caught sight of Maya looking glumly at him. He sighed and stepped out of the carriage, Maya walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck, and he hugged her without any sensation whatsoever.

"I'm sorry Nick. I think I was just having a bad day..."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, looking around the station. When the coast was clear, he took out the file and pointed towards the name at the top:_ 'Gavin'. _

"Gavin? Who is that?" Maya asked as she attempted to read through the first page.

"Kristoph Gavin used to be an acquaintance of mine until my apprentice found out that he was behind my disbarment. He was sent to prison for his crimes and his younger bailed him out for some odd reason," Nick put his hands out and shrugged as he shook his head, imitating Edgeworth's court mannerisms. "I guess we'll never know since one of them is dead, one is on the run and one is missing."

"But why would Mr Klavier get killed by his own brother?" She tugged Nick's jacket, trying to annoy him.

"I have no idea. But what does this have to do with Edgeworth? It only says that he was present at the time of the crime and goes missing at the same night."

"Hey, Nick?"

"Hmm?"

Maya pretended to stroke her imaginary beard, "What if Mr Edgeworth isn't really missing, but was just hidden away somewhere..."

Nick followed Maya and stroked his chin, "That is a fair point Maya. Let's say that Edgeworth was hidden away near the crime scene so that when the police have found him, he gets the blame."

"So this person is basically trying to frame Mr Edgeworth? But we don't even know if they know each other."

"Precisely," Nick paced up and down the platform and snapped his fingers. "Maybe, Gavin is trying to get to me via Edgeworth, but he got...no that can't be right. What if Edgeworth happens to be there after he heard the gunshot? There is a chance that he would investigate it because that's Edgey for you, and he saw some blood on the floor. Should Gavin be the one who killed his own brother, he would make sure that Edgeworth stayed silent."

"So does that mean that Mr Gavin took Mr Edgeworth away to make sure that nobody saw him commit the crime and that he wouldn't get handed over to the police again?"

"Yes. It is probable since the date and time that Klavier was murdered 12 of April at 12.59PM and Edgeworth was apparently missing since he was last called on the phone- at the 13th of April, 12.05. This must be more than just a coincidence..."

Maya looked up to Nick's hollow eyes, she cowered behind the file. "Nick...?"

"...This was planned. Let's get investigating, this might not have any relevance to Edgeworth's disappearance but it is somehow connected."  


* * *

_**Final chapter up next week**_ *drum roll* _**but yeah. I nearly forgot to put this up today xD see you next week if you still stick around...Will Nick ever find Edgeworth? Is he dead? Will Maya inherit some of Edgey's riches? Find out...next thurs.**_


	5. Back from the dead

**_Oh my, I missed my deadline *facep__alm* anyway, heres the final one and unbelievably, the second shortest chapter (before all this we put in lol). whatthehell -_-;. Hope you enjoyed the story xD_**

* * *

**April 20, 6.59PM**

**Location: Hedgeworth Gardens- Graveyard**

The sun was setting behind the visible hills far away from Hedgeworth Gardens, from here you could see Edgeworth's large manor. Some of the wine-red curtains with golden laces were closed except for the one that has a lampshade on a table and a typically thick law book. Shades of red and orange filled the formerly blue sky. The garden was very green, a couple of flowers were dotted here and there, trees were now growing their leaves back and a red stain scarred a flower bed. The flowers drooped down and the soil had a coppery aroma. Nick bent down and felt the ground. He pinched a small amount and sniffed them.

"This is it," Nick clarified, sifting through some more soil as if it was going to help to locate their friend.

"Nick, what does looking at dead flowers going to do? It's not like it's going to help us. Can we go back now please?" Maya moaned, pulling Nick's hair like is was rope. Nick waved his hands all around him trying to get rid of the annoying girl who was playing tug-of-war with his head and herself.

"No Maya, we still have to go to that Graveyard it mentioned on the report," He said in a nagging tone and made his way towards the Church with graveyards and tombs.

**7.27PM**

Two figures stood in front of an open graveyard, one of them was looking in to the black space inside and the other had their hands on her mouth. There was a statue looking down at them with a disappointed face. It was an angel; not an angel with white eagle wings but with black, skeletal bat's wings. The eyes glared fiercely, like it can pierce in to people's souls. The statue's arms were crossed across his chest and he wore a suit with a frilly cravat, as if it was a mirror image of Edgeworth. Perhaps it _is_ him.

"I don't think this is a very good idea Nick..." Maya whispered with a hint of horror. She shivered as if something went through her. "I feel cold..."

Phoenix crawled in to the space shining his torch all over the small hole. "Just stop your whining please Maya...And how are you even cold? It's in the middle of spring!"

The air felt eerie, Maya sat on the floor feeling terrified. There might be someone out for Nick and her, she felt like she was being watched behind her own back. A tall man stealthily approached the young lady and covered her mouth and eyes. She tried screaming through the man's hand but Nick didn't budge, she tried biting the hand but it felt rubbery or leathery. Tears of fear started to fill her eyes. "Mmppphh...Nnnnninkkkk! Hhmmmeeppphhhmeeeh!" She was being dragged backwards in to nowhere. She kicked the ground and tried to clawed her way back to Nick.

She was engulfed by the dark.

"Maya?" He called out. "Maya? Maya! You're being too quiet you know… Too quiet that it scares me." Nick finally came back out of the hole and found her nowhere in sight. Panicking, he threaded through the woods near the area shouting her name out constantly. He looked behind every tree, every bush and every nook and cranny but she wasn't there. What was he going to do? What would Mia do? What would Edgeworth do? Before long, Phoenix gave up on searching for Maya AND Edgeworth. He sat on the floor, his head resting on his hands.

"I've lost them all...All of them..." he cried, clutching his face. "What should I do?"

Someone emerged from the bushes. Nick heard the rustling of the leaves and jumped on his feet. "Who's there?" he said, his voice sounding hoarse from his sobbing. A shadow flew past his eyes and chased after it. He let his legs do the work, the shadow got closer and closer. He automatically reached out for it. Nick's hand went through the air and fell face first. The figure looked very scruffy. His black hair was a mess, the white cloth that was wrapped around his neck was all muddy and disgraceful, and his clothes were badly damaged. Nick sat up and looked up on the figure. He squinted at him and recognised the cloth on his neck.

"Edge...worth?" Nick asked retreating at a snail's pace. "Edgeworth...that can't be you can it?"

The silhouette stepped in to the shadow, and it was indeed the missing man. The bags under his eyes were much worse than before, his eyebrows was more contorted than ever, he looked much worse than usual. He grinned evilly and staggered towards his friend. Edgeworth rose up his arms; he held a jackhammer that was covered in blood. The grin grew wider as Nick scrambled up on his feet; his hands were above his head as if he was surrendering.

"Edgeworth, don't do this! You'll get yourself killed- you'll get ME killed!" he shouted at his friend's face, grabbing hold of his collar. Nick threw himself on to the ground; he put his hands up again and looked up to Edgeworth's crazed, bloodshot eyes. The grin disappeared.

"It looks like you were too late Wright," he snorted and cackled.

Wright waited, still shaken. He swung his arms down.

* * *

**_What happens next I wonder? It is up to you readers on how you interpret the ending...I hope its nothing dodgy though..._ _Thanks for readin'!_**


End file.
